Farewell
by HyperionX
Summary: They thought it would last forever, but the thing is, nothing really does.


**Hello readers. So I actually wrote this because yesterday was the last day of my nearly five-month long summer break, so here's a final one for you guys.**

 **Hello college life…**

* * *

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, only for them to be blinded by the sunlight, which pierced through the windows of the library. It looked just like any other beautiful morning in Ponyville, but he didn't feel so happy, because today was _that_ day. He sat up on the couch he's been using to sleep on for the past months, of course with the lavender pony herself who granted him the permission to do so. He was not gonna let this day just slip by and be a forgettable one. He got up from his couch and smelled something very good. He saw Twilight Sparkle, along with Spike, setting down three plates on the table, with each plate having pancakes topped with blueberries, and to top it off, the whole serving has been overloaded with mouth-watering maple syrup. He swore he heard his stomach grumble at the sight. "Whoa Twilight, you've really outdone yourself this time."

Twilight flashed a faint smile. "Actually, Spike and I made it. It's our way of saying thanks… for all the things you've done for us…"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Sonic said, feeling excited to eat the delicious breakfast in front of him. They all sat down and started eating.

A few moments later, Sonic noticed Twilight frowning, with her food left mostly untouched. He had a clue as to why she was acting like this, and he made sure by asking, "Twilight? What's wrong? It's about… _today_ is it?" He saw the mare nod her head, still with a sad expression on her face. He stood up from his chair and went beside Twilight, and put a finger under her chin, so that she could make eye contact with him. "Hey, how about we turn that frown upside down and let's continue eating this _very_ delicious breakfast you guys made?" He said with a reassuring smile. He noticed her still frowning. "Come on Twilight, you don't want to look all sad on our… last day…"

Spike overheard the last part and his eyes widened. He stopped eating his delicious pancakes. "W-what? S-Sonic? Are you guys really leaving?" The dragon heard about this in the past few days, but he only thought of it as nothing more than rumors. Yes, those Mobians were considered in the eyes of the many ponies as heroes, many, not all. He quivered as he walked closer to the hedgehog, his eyes filling with tears. "I-Is it true?" The hedgehog's nod only confirmed his question. He hugged Sonic and let his tears run down his cheek. "I-I'm gonna m-miss you S-Sonic."

Twilight couldn't take it anymore and let her tears flow as well, and embraced the hedgehog. "I-I'm gonna miss you too Sonic, so much…"

Sonic knew how depressed they felt, and he wanted to share the same expression, but he wasn't known for being all emotional. He just wanted to stay happy; it was like a symbol of success for him. But, maybe for now, it didn't really matter. "I'm gonna miss you too…" But he thought it was rather getting a bit awkward as the two still locked him in an embrace. "Okay you two, you don't wanna let your tears make the pancakes all salty now do you?" He chuckled.

That's what Twilight admired about Sonic. Even in serious situations, he still had that same carefree and lighthearted attitude. His enthusiasm always showed throughout their adventures together, and that same enthusiasm always lifted up her spirits, acting like a boost to fulfill her objectives. A smile finally formed on her face, along with a small chuckle. "I think Sonic's right Spike." She wiped the remaining tears on her face, and snuffled.

Spike was able to regain his composure, but it took some time. "O-okay…"

The three continued eating their breakfast, and soon after, they headed out, with Sonic going to the others to say goodbye.

* * *

Sonic was able to say his goodbyes to almost everypony, and now only one remained. He went around looking for her. He knew her place was somewhere he couldn't go unless Twilight casted some sort of spell on him. And finally there he saw her in the distance, just sitting by a hill, all alone. He ran off to go to her.

Rainbow was just there all teary eyed. She couldn't take the news about them leaving. It was all going so great, then suddenly, this had to happen. She remembered all those times she had spent with them, but most of all, the ones she spent with Sonic.

As Sonic got nearer, his playful side went active and he sneaked up on her. "Boo!" He grinned.

"Ahhh!" Rainbow Dash shouted, but her voice sounded a bit hoarse.

Sonic didn't expect at all to see Rainbow Dash crying. "Rainbow? Are you really crying?" He was amazed to see the cyan Pegasus letting her emotions show.

Rainbow wiped the tears on her face, and snuffled. She tried to come up with an excuse. "S-some dirt just went in my eyes…" She said, with her voice still raspy after her apparent crying session.

Sonic smirked. "Must've been _some_ dirt huh?"

Rainbow however, continued letting her tears flow, and embraced Sonic, much to his surprise. "Y-you can't just leave! Not after all that we've been through!" Her tears were starting to soak the back of his shoulder. "P-please Sonic…"

"Ssorry Rainbow, but I have to go… I can't just let Eggman ruin my world…" Sonic returned the hug. Though he doesn't show much sadness like earlier, the way Rainbow Dash was crying actually affected him a little, perhaps because he knew the Pegasus was tough, and when she'd finally show her emotions, which was a rarity, meant it was really really serious.

Dash let go of the hug. "Now I'm gonna be all alone again…" She snuffled, but she was crying much less now. "We were like the best pair of speedsters in all of Equestria! And it was just so awesome being with you! I-I just can't believe it's all ending now. It just… felt so fast…" She looked down at the ground, ending with a sad sigh. But she was finally able to accept it. She knew the safety of a whole planet inhabited with another race was more important than losing… the most awesome and best friend she's ever had. She felt like crying again, but she was able to prevent her tears from flowing again for the hundredth time. "But if it's for the best, then I understand…" A small smile formed on her lips, with dry tears on her face.

The two hugged each other again. "Thank you Rainbow Dash. To be honest, I really had fun in this world, with you, and with them. This place felt like a paradise for me, away from Eggman and his evil schemes, away from all problems." Sonic slightly frowned. "But I can't stay here and just stick around when I know Tails was able to build it." He can't just hope for Eggman to suddenly stop his evil ways and let his world be.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much, especially you Sonic…" She embraced him again for what would be the last time in forever.

* * *

Many gathered at the center area of Ponyville, watching in anticipation of what's happening. Only a few knew about the Mobians leaving, and to a surprise, they didn't even spread the news about it, either they really didn't care or they were just so depressed that the heroes were finally leaving.

Sonic's friends were behind him, and at the very back was the portal machine Tails had successfully built. The fox already knew how to build it when he made the blueprints, but he didn't, because the only way to power it was of course, with all the seven chaos emeralds. He didn't want to risk building it early, only to let it be covered it dust over time. But most of all, he really was eager to discover this world they ended up in. But now that they were able to get all emeralds, along with mysterious signals from his world, he decided to build it.

Sonic cleared his throat. What he saw was a depressing site. Many of the residents, and even the animals, looked really sad, and some of them were crying already. "Citizens of Ponyville… I think you all know that we ended up here by accident. And at first… we really wanted to go back to our own world so badly." He paused for awhile. "But… as time passed, we learned a lot of things about this, your world, and our view of it has changed for the better. It is such a beautiful place, but it is time for us to go… with all those times we had together, we're gonna miss this place… a lot…" a single tear escaped the hedgehog's eye.

The Mane Six, along with Spike, approached their bipedal friends and embraced them for one last time. They've considered them to be a part of their family already, with all those adventures they had with them, and all those fun they had together. It surely was worth reminiscing about. They all said their goodbyes to each other, and now the Mobians were about to enter the portal, the portal that would teleport them away from this beautiful world, and from them.

Twilight, along with the others, waved their final goodbye to the bipedal creatures, for this may be possibly be the last time they will ever see them.

 _I've been told many times before that nothing lasts forever, and they were right. But, our memories of you guys will remain with us. Forever. Thank you guys, for everything._

* * *

 **Do you know that feeling when you're already on the last few days of your summer break and you can't sleep because you just can't seem to let go? Yeah…**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this story.**


End file.
